Let's talk about sex, baby
by taolee-lunaskywalker
Summary: Me castigaron en el MishaLand y me obligaron a escribir esto... Yo no quería, os lo juro      Resumen: Uriel tiene una cita y llama a Cas porque tiene dudas, pero éste sigue enfadado con él por la última jugarreta que le lió. También sale Dean XD


CASTIEL AND URIEL'S REALLY REALLY AWKWARD AND FUCKED UP PHONE SEX".

THE ONLY DETAIL I REQUIRE IS THAT THEY TALK LUSTILY ABOUT CRAB CLAWS AND TENTACLES. OTHER THAN THAT, GO CRAZY! 

Bueno, he vuelto a poner minúsculas en el Mishaland y me ha caído otro peendance… por favor, ahorraos los comentarios y los insultos para luego. El caso es que esta vez tengo que escribir un fanfic ideado por la grandiosa **x_shorty1013_x** donde Cas y Uriel tengan sexo telefónico y encima tengo que añadir que hablen lujuriosamente sobre pinzas de cangrejo y tentáculos… ¿A alguien más le han entrado ganas de pegarse un tiro? Porque a mí sí.

Así que, como soy buena minion y he metido la pata en el Mishaland (y espero que ésta vez sea la última) lo voy a cumplir. ¡Por mis cojones que lo he hecho y aquí lo tenéis!

Por cierto, no me hago responsable del fanfic y no me mandéis las facturas del loquero que no pienso pagarlas. He dicho! ^^

Título: let's talk about sex… babyyyy let's talk about you and meeee (vale, ya me callo)

Autora: Taolee

Beteo en español: Nuryyyy

Beteo en inglés: darkengirl

Idea del peendance: **x_shorty1013_x**

Warning: pinzas de cangrejo, tentáculos, Uriel cachondo como una perra… ¿quieres más?

Rating: NC-13, por el vocabulario e insinuación, básicamente.

Dato informativo: He aquí una noticia interesante. Y la frase final del investigador… ¡sublime! ./notas/notas_

Dedicado: A las nenas del Mishaland porque son awesome! O incluso más!

El teléfono de Castiel comenzó a sonar. Intentó ignorarlo pero al vigésimo toque no pudo soportarlo más y apretó esa teclita verde con cierta dificultad.

- ¿Sí?

- Castiel –se oyó la voz de Uriel al otro lado-. Necesito que me ayudes.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Venga, no seas un ángel rencoroso – la voz profunda de Uriel intentó convencerle pero otra negativa de Castiel le hace tener que dar su brazo a torcer-. Vale, está bien. Romperé el hechizo y desaparecerá a media noche en lugar de mañana.

- Te escucho –Castiel movió con dificultad el teléfono a través de su mano izquierda, donde una enorme pinza roja de cangrejo tenía cogido el teléfono de manera cautelosa. Ya se ha cargado dos al no calcular la fuerza de su pinza.

El día anterior, Uriel, haciéndose pasar por Harry Potter en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gabriel, practicó con Castiel un hechizo y lo convirtió en una abominación: en la mano izquierda le puso una pinza roja y grande de cangrejo y en la otra mano le dio ocho tentáculos, como si fuera un pulpo.

- Tengo una cita esta noche y no sé qué tengo que hacer. Ayúdame, por favor.

Castiel miró al infinito por un rato. Luego torció la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Dean tumbado boca abajo a su lado en esa enorme cama tamaño King size y el muy mamón se lo estaba pasando de lujo con sus tentáculos. A todos les había buscado una ocupación: al primero de los tentáculos le había mandado darle un masaje en la espalda. Y ahí estaba, tumbado, sin camiseta y con el botón del pantalón abierto para no clavárselo en la ingle. Eso hacía que le quedaran holgados por detrás y se le viera la cinturilla del calzoncillo.

Al segundo tentáculo le sugirió que un masaje en la cabeza sería perfecto así que ahí estaba ese pobre tentáculo frotando suavemente la coronilla de Dean.

El tercer tentáculo tuvo menos suerte y le tocó frotarle los pies…

El cuarto tentáculo sujetaba un sándwich al que Dean distraídamente le daba mordisquitos y el quinto tentáculo sostenía un vaso largo con una sombrillita de color rosa. Dean daba pequeños sorbitos al margarita de vez en cuando.

El sexto tentáculo le hacía la manicura y le pintaba las uñas de una mano mientras el séptimo tentáculo aprovechaba que el cazador tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y le ponía rimmel en sus largas pestañas.

El octavo tentáculo no hacía nada. Era el que estaba utilizando Castiel para cambiar los canales de la tele en el mando a distancia.

Lo sorprendente era que Dean se dejara hacer todo eso. A él personalmente no le importaba aunque ya podía sentir sus tentáculos-dedos algo cansados.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó.

- Necesito que me enseñes a hablar de manera sexy.

- Yo no sé hacer eso, Uriel. Sin embargo Dean…

Dean abrió un ojo al oír su nombre.

- ¡No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto!

Castiel refunfuñó por lo bajito y aceptó el desafío. Total, había visto y oído a Dean demasiadas veces. Algo se le habría pegado, ¿no?

- Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

- Necesito practicar una conversación sexy por teléfono.

Castiel meditó durante varios segundos hasta que tuvo una idea.

- Veamos, fingiremos que es a mí a quién tienes que decirle todas esas cosas. Adelante, yo te seguiré.

Uriel pensó y pensó y luego volvió a pensar otra vez.

- Te estoy esperando –la voz de Castiel sonó al otro lado de la línea, intentando meterle prisas y agobiarle.

Uriel respiró hondo y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Me gusta tu pinza. Es tan grande… y roja.

Castiel deseó arrancarse la oreja y prenderle fuego pero no iba a servirle de nada porque esas palabras ya estaban grabadas en su mente. Oficialmente y desde ese día no volvería a ser el mismo.

- ¿Castiel? ¿Estás ahí? –Uriel se había quedado esperando la reacción del ángel que no parecía llegar nunca.

- Sí, lo siento estoy aquí. Ermmm ¿en serio? ¿Y qué te gustaría que hiciera con ella?

- Me gustaría que me acariciaras todo el cuerpo y me hicieras cosquillitas en los pies.

A Castiel le dio una arcada, pero se contuvo. Se supone que tenía que ayudarle, ¿no? Así que siguió con lo pactado.

- Eso me gusta –luego se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos intentando refrescarse un poco-. También tengo ocho tentáculos. ¿Te imaginas lo que puedo hacer con ellos?

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Castiel lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera?

- Me gustaría que me quitaras la ropa y recorrieras todo mi cuerpo con tus tentáculos. Luego te pediría que me masturbaras fuertemente con tu pinza y me poseyeras con todos tus tentáculos.

Castiel entró en shock. ¿No se había animado demasiado Uriel? Demasiado bien se había adaptado a la situación para ser la primera vez, ¿no? Cas siguió con su rol aunque le costara la vida y una larga terapia.

- Te haría todo eso y mucho más si me lo pidieras –dijo. Luego un silencio inundó el otro lado de la línea-. Ahora se supone que tienes que gemir o algo porque sino no sé si te está gustando.

- En serio tío, ¿con quién hablas? –Dean se había incorporado un poco en la cama sobre los codos y lo miraba sin parpadear.

Castiel lo mandó callar, atento a la respuesta de Uriel que no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Oh sí, cómo me gusta, Cas! ¡Sigue!

- Yo… también me quitaría la ropa y pegaría mi cuerpo al tuyo. Haría que mis tentáculos nos rodeasen para que jamás pudiéramos separarnos y te… te… -a Castiel le estaba costando sudor y sangre soltar todo eso. Respiró hondo y lo soltó-, te follaría salvajemente con mi pinza y mis tentáculos.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada. De pronto sintió cómo el tentáculo ocioso de Cas se le colaba sigilosamente por la parte de atrás del pantalón.

- Cas… tu tentáculo.

Castiel, rojo como un tomate, apartó el tentáculo y siguió escuchando las palabras de Uriel.

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Uriel diciendo cosas guarras y Castiel contestándolas. Dean lo observaba en la misma posición mientras distraídamente le daba manotazos al tentáculo ocioso que seguía intentando colarse en sus pantalones.

-Creo que no vas a tener ningún problema con tu cita –Cas carraspeó intentando cortar ya esa conversación tan extraña-. Por cierto, ¿Con quién vas a quedar?

- Con Zacarias. El otro día fuimos a ver "Accidental husband" y ambos descubrimos que nos gustaba mucho el protagonista.

- Es lógico –razonó, intentando a toda costa evitar tener algún pensamiento guarro sobre esos dos-. Suerte.

- Gracias por practicar conmigo. Esta noche a las doce desaparecerá el hechizo –Uriel parecía más contento y relajado-. Bueno, me voy a la ducha y a prepararme para mi cita. ¡Hasta pronto!

- Adiós –Cas colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Dean, lo encontró totalmente relajado con los ojos medio cerrados y su tentáculo deslizándose nuevamente por la cinturilla del pantalón. Y lo curioso es que a Dean parecía no importarle ya-. ¿Dean?

Cas movió intencionadamente un poco más el tentáculo, acariciándole el trasero. Una ventosa se posó sobre su nalga y lo succionó, haciendo un sonido sordo y erótico y dejándole posiblemente una redondeada marca rojiza. Dean gimió suavemente y Castiel flipó. Se tumbó a su lado en la cama y lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Hmmm? –Dean abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo miró. En sus ojos había un brillo de picardía y anhelo que recorrió a Castiel de arriba abajo.

Castiel entendió esa mirada. La había visto miles de veces antes. Sonrió ligeramente.

- Hey Dean, no es por nada; pero a la última persona que me miró así… La itentaculeé/i ^^

FIN

Un rato más tarde.

El teléfono de Uriel suena pero está en la ducha y no lo coge. Entonces salta el buzón de voz:

iErrrmm Uriel, soy yo, Cas. Verás, que había pensado que eso de romper el hechizo esta noche… Bueno, que sé que vas a estar muy ocupado así que no te des prisa. Podemos… ermmm, puedo esperar hasta mañana. /i BEEP


End file.
